


I like the animals...And the idiot that works there

by GonFreecss



Series: Kakuzoro advent calendar [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Parent Dracule Mihawk, Pining, Uncle Buggy, Uncle Shanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Zoro visits every weekend the zoo, but not for the animals.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy, Kaku/Roronoa Zoro, mentioned
Series: Kakuzoro advent calendar [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038990
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	I like the animals...And the idiot that works there

"Are you going to the zoo again?" Mihawk asked his son when he saw him getting ready. 

"Yeah, and what?"

Mihawk smiled at his son defensive answer. "I was just surprised how much you like animals, or maybe it is just the man that works there?". 

Zoro almost dropped his things, "You are an idiot. I go for the animals, I like especially the jiraffes. I am not in love with someone. I am leaving, see you later. 

The truth was that he was in love with Kaku, the one that works in the zoo. He met him the first time he went to the zoo, his father had decided that it will be a good idea to spend some father-son bonding time but his father ended up talking with two friends he found there and he was alone, not that it mattered because he was happy to spend the rest of the day without company. He was walking near the jiraffes when he saw him, at first he thought he was his friend Usopp for the big nose but the man was hotter. He did what every person whould do when they see someone pretty...he ran away.

For the whole week he couldn´t stop thinking about him and he made the decision of going again to the zoo. Sometimes he would talk with the man (his name was Kaku) . Sometimes he would go alone or with his father or with a friend, the best option it was always going with his friend Tony, he was so sweet and he never asked questions, going with his uncles was another good idea. His uncle Shanks would try to make him talk with Kaku but his uncle Buggy will scream at him and tell him that he was the worst person to give relationship tips so he needed to stay silent. His uncle Buggy was the best.

At the beggining it was just a crush but now he was in love. Everytime they talked he discovered new things they had in common and now he was a pining mess. 

He was so distracted that he didn´t notice someone screaming his name. "Zoro boy!" It was Kaku in the zoo parking. 

"It is the first time I don´t see you with uniform". Zoro said and he regretted it, he didn´t even say good mornig but it was Kaku´s fault. He looked so damn adorable with his black sportswear. 

"Do you like what you see?" Kaku asked and before Zoro could say anything he was talking again, "Of course you do, I am so pretty" and he wink at him. 

"You do talk a lot" Damn it Roronoa Zoro, why can´t you say anything nice but thankfully Kaku didn´t look offended, he looked funny. 

"And you never talk, I have to talk for the two of us. So, I was already leaving. Do you want to come for coffee?" 

Zoro was confused, he was asking him out...like a date? "Yeah, sure I have nothing to do". 

"But you came to the zoo. " Oh fuck, he forgot. 

"I come when I want to leave my family for a while, they can be annoying sometimes".

Kaku smiled, "I thought it was because you were in love with me. Poor me." He was so dramatic. "We will go on my car". 

The evening was nice, they talked (Kaku mostly) and Zoro even smiled and laughed. 

"Zoro, do you go to the zoo for the animals or for me?" Zoro almost drown with the coffee he was drinking. He wished he was not blushing. 

"I like the animals...and the idiot that works there". Kaku smiled, it was a sincere smile. 

"The idiot is me?" Zoro scoffed. 

"You already know the answer".

Kaku leaned closer. "Why are you so angry?, if I tell you that the idiot that works in the zoo likes you too would you smiled? " And then he kiss him on the cheek.

Zoro was speechless. "You like me too?" 

"Of course I do,a handsome stranger visiting the zoo and watching me is really flattering." Oh shit, he knew all this time. "Roronoa Zoro, would you like to be my boyfriend or do you prefer to continue stalking me."

Instead of replying he kissed him. At first he was surprised but soon he was kissing him back. "Just in case you are too idiot, that was a yes". 

* * *

His father was in their house with his uncles watching a pirates tv show, the three were surprised of seeing him so happy. When he left to his room the men started with their theories. 

"I think he got in another fight" It was Mihawk idea. 

""But you said he went to the zoo". Shanks replied.

"Both of you are stupids. It is obvious that he got a boyfriend and we know who he is". Of course, Buggy was right. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you like it leave kudos/comments/bookmarks


End file.
